Working with common fasteners is not always an easy task, especially in confined workspaces or recessed cavities lacking sufficient clearance or visibility to prevent loss of anything. In many situations, manipulating nuts and washers onto a separate fastener is often tricky when the workspace is out of view; they frequently fall away out of reach or somewhere irretrievable, leaving the user frustrated and without remedy. Other times parts are lost simply because they aren't properly secured during packaging.
Hence, there is a need for an apparatus/fastener, such as a bolt or screw, which employs a method to retain separate joinable parts until they are needed.
There is also a need for a fastener, such as a bolt or screw, which enables the user to guide at least one joinable part onto the fastener without visual clues.
There is also a need for an apparatus for attachment to a fastener, such as a bolt or screw, which enables the user to guide at least one non-joinable part, such as a collar or grommet, onto the fastener or into alignment with the fastener or its mounting hole(s) without visual clues.
There is also a need for a guide wire temporarily or permanently attachable to a fastener, such as a bolt or screw, to guide at least one other part, like a nut or washer, onto it forming at least one new part.
There is a further need for guide wire temporarily or permanently attachable to a fastener, such as a bolt or screw, be removable once those parts have been engaged.
There is a another need for a guide wire, temporarily or permanently attachable to a fastener, such as a bolt or screw, to guide at least one other part, such as a nut or washer, onto it or secure those part(s) to it until needed, and which can be removable once the parts have been engaged.
Additionally, there is a need for a fastener, such as a bolt or screw, which helps to prevent injuries from falling parts.
There is a further need for a fastener, such as a bolt or screw, having a guide (“guide wire” or “member”) that is easy to use and inexpensive to manufacture.
Various embodiments may fulfill one or more of the foregoing needs and others.
The foregoing discussion is intended only to illustrate various aspects of the related art in the field of the invention at the time, and should not be taken as a disavowal of claim scope.